When the ureter of a patient meanders, a medical treatment is performed to correct it. It is rare that meandering of a ureter itself directly poses a physiological problem except for its effect on the structure of the urethra. However, if the ureter greatly meanders, a medical treatment for basic diseases such as urinary tract calculus becomes difficult. For this reason, meandering must be corrected by inserting a ureter correcting device into the ureter of a patient.
A conventional ureter correcting device is designed such that a metal stylet is inserted into a ureter catheter so as to allow the catheter to have a desired straight shape and rigidity.
According to the conventional ureter correcting device, however, since the metal stylet allows the catheter to have rigidity, a urinary tract may be excessively pressurized or damaged by the correcting device upon insertion of the ureter correcting device.
The present invention has been made with the object to provide a ureter correcting device which gives no feeling of being pressurized and which causes no damage to the ureter.